Liam X's Rebellion (video game)
Liam X's Rebellion is a video game based off a now obsolete article that was created by Hyena117. Rather than affecting the current fanon timeline of both his and Matijevic2kiki's fanon, it takes place in an alternate timeline. It has a Star Trek: Legacy/''Star Trek: Bridge Commander style of gameplay. Synopsis Liam X and his allies developed an enemy relationship with Kristijan and his allies. Not knowing that BubbleGuppies749 caused this battle, they fought in Zagreb. The UNSC defeated the Federation and most of Kristijan's allies were gone missing or killed. Zagreb was devestated and ''Voyager and a handful of Starfleet ships must now rebuild the Federation to its former glory and establish peace with Liam and the UNSC. Gameplay Over 10 starship classes are available. Both in skirmish and campaign, Kristijan, Starfleet and his allies are known under the name "Federation". "UNSC" is in use for the UNSC, LIam X and his allies while "Zagreb Unity" stands for a new organization of anti-Kristijan and anti-Liam X villains. Most of the gameplay and the entire AI system is established from Star Trek: Legacy. Maps include Zagreb, 749 Edit Software, Sol (our solar system), Open Space, Pocketville, Beach City, Equestria, Gem Homeworld etc. Fully integrated and functional map editor which can make maps playable on its own when they're saved, unlike original Legacy, where you need specific tools to make the maps playable. A more realistic look has been established. Max. of 8 players is achieved in skirmish and multiplayer. There are three campaigns in Liam X's Rebellion, the Federation campaign (canon), and the UNSC and Zagreb Unity campaigns (non-canon). You can also access the All Missions feature featuring all missions in the campaign which you selected. There is a Historical Battles section where you can access all major battles of Liam X's Rebellion up to the beginning of the game's storyline (yes, the entire 5 year war until the game). Vessels United Federation of Planets (Federation): Intrepid-class (battleship): *USS'' Voyager'' (hero ship, flagship) *USS Intrepid *USS Bellerophon *USS Pathfinder *USS Pocketville *USS Lapis Lazuli *USS Voyager-A *USS Zagreb *USS Defiant-A Defiant-class (destroyer): *USS Defiant *USS Sao Paulo *USS Voyager-B *USS Moscow *USS Valiant *USS Horizon Galaxy-class (battleship): *USS Enterprise-D *USS Galaxy *USS Venture *USS Challenger *USS Voyager-C *USS Odyssey Sovereign-class (battleship): *USS Enterprise-E *USS Sovereign *USS Voyager-D *USS Davis *USS Legacy Akira-class (cruiser): *USS'' Akira'' *USS Thunderchild *USS Odyssey *USS'' Sarajevo'' Nebula-class (cruiser): *USS Nebula *USS Bonchune *USS Bellerophon-A *USS Equinox *USS Bajor Gem Hand Warship: *''Peridot'' *''Jasper'' *''Lapis Lazuli'' *''Yellow Diamond'' *''Blue Diamond'' *''Sapphire'' *''Pearl'' *''Ruby'' *''Amethyst'' *''Rose Quartz'' United Nations Space Command (UNSC): Valiant-class (alt. Liam-class) (battleship): *UNSC Liam (flagship) *UNSC Valiant *UNSC Everest *UNSC Surprise *UNSC Ezzy *UNSC Skippy Autumn-class (alt. Battle-class) (battleship): *UNSC Halo *UNSC Covenant *UNSC Gatorade *UNSC Savage *UNSC Pinacate Zagreb Unity: Bubble Destroyer (battleship): *BubbleGuppies749 (flagship) Bubble Battleship (battleship): *Bubblebot 1A *Bubblebot 1B *Bubblebot 2A *Bubblebot 2B *Bubblebot 3A *Bubblebot 3B *Bubblebot 4A *Bubblebot 4B Cuteus Scamus-class (alt. Cuteus Scamus relic class) (battleship): *''Cuteus Scamus'' (flagship) Voyager replica (alt. Dark Kristijan Voyager replica) (cruiser): *USS'' Voyager'' Dark Kristijan Destroyer class (alt.'' Venator''-class replica) (destroyer): *Maul Destroyer Santi-class warship (destroyer): *SXW Santi Imperial Intrepid-class (alt. Terran Empire Intrepid-class) (battleship): *ISS Voyager *ISS Intrepid *ISS Star Treader Starship gallery 2.jpg|''Intrepid''-class HFB ValiantClass.png|''Valiant''-class, Liam-class ingame H4-AutumnHeavyCruiser-ScanRender.png|''Autumn''-class, Battle-class ingame Iss voyager icc 74656.jpg|Imperial Intrepid-class, Terran Empire Intrepid-class ingame Cuteus_scamus.jpg|Obsolete, but iconic Cuteus Scamus-class Voyager(replica).jpg|The Voyager replica Defiant_class_Legacy.jpg|''Defiant''-class galaxy_legacy.png|''Galaxy''-class sov_legacy.png|''Sovereign''-class BubbleGuppies_Fighter.jpg|Bubble Destroyer, aka BubbleGuppies Fighter Venator_clonewars.jpg|The Dark Kristijan Destroyer class, more heavily armed Venator-class replica Trivia *The Cuteus Scamus-class has become extinct by the final season of Another Fanfic and it was replaced with the Dark Kristijan Destroyer class. *Because of this, it is fitting for it to be called Cuteus Scamus relic class ingame. *The Voyager replica, however, makes an appearance in the final season three times. *Originally, the Terran Intrepid-class was going to be part of an expansion pack, but the idea was scrapped. *The Santi-class warship is unique to this game and does not exist in any canon so far. *The reason why the UNSC Valiant-class and Autumn-class are named Liam-class and Battle-class and the ships' names are UNSC Liam, UNSC Gatorade etc. ingame, is because Matijevic2kiki wanted to make more references to Hyena117's fanon. *Apparently, only two classes of starships make an appearance in Liam X's Rebellion (the 5-year war), the Valiant-class (one ship, flagship, Liam's ship) and the Autumn-class. *Why other UNSC classes didn't appear is unknown and probably a secret. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This article was created under deep respect for Hyena117, the game based off the original article. As to not alter fanon in canon timeline, this game takes place, as already mentioned, in an alternate timeline. Category:Article list Category:Games